I'd rather die than
by Alenia
Summary: Ich würde hier eher wie eine Pflaume verdörren, als dich..." "Ich wäre bereit es zu tun...aber nicht weil ich es will, sondern weil es die einzige Möglichkeit ist, dich wieder loszuwerden..."...[ONE SHOT] R&R!


Disclaimer: JKR...ich borge sie mir nur zum spielen aus...

Pairing: Draco/Harry

Warning: SLASH; OOC

Widmung: Für Vedrana van Gustafsen und Magdalena Clinton-van Helvete...

Der Titel kommt vom gleichnamigen Lied der Band "Holy Water" und hat mich eindeutig zu dieser Short Story inspiriert...Genießt es und reviewt bitte ;)

**O**

**I'D RATHER DIE THAN...**

_by Alenia_

**O**

Harry lief, noch immer etwas benebelt von Trelawneys stickigem Klassenraum, einen der vielen Gänge Hogwarts entlang. Es war dunkel und kühl, die Fenster schenkten nur spärliches Tageslicht. Er hatte zum Glück den Unterricht für heute hinter sich gebracht, nun wartete das Abendessen in der großen Halle. Bei dem Gedanken beschleunigte er noch ein wenig.

**Bum!**

Es geschah so schnell, dass Harry weder bremsen noch sonst irgendwie reagieren konnte. Seine Augen, die wohl nach vorne gerichtet gewesen waren, hatten den dünnen, fast durchsichtigen Schleier nicht bemerkt. Mit einem entsetzten Keuchen fiel Harry vornüber auf den kalten Steinboden.

„Genau wen ich gebraucht habe...", murmelte eine bekannte Stimme undeutlich neben Harrys Kopf. Harry stöhnte auf, ein unangenehmer Schmerz pochte in seinem rechten Knie. Mühselig rappelte er sich halb auf.

Er kniff die Augen zusammen und sah sich um. Die Brille saß schief auf der Nase und verstärkte seine allgemeine Wirkung als verlorener Junge noch mehr. Harry befand sich zweifellos noch immer in dem dunklen Gang, den er vor Sekunden noch entlang gelaufen war. Doch ungefähr zwei Meter links und rechts von ihm schien von der Decke bis zum Boden herab etwas ähnliches wie ein hauchdünner, wehender Schleier zu hängen.

Harrys Blick wandte sich wieder auf den Boden. Im Schatten bewegte sich jemand. „Wer ist da?", fragte Harry leise und rutschte auf allen vieren etwas näher.

„Potter, bleib bloß weg von mir...", fauchte die Jungenstimme und aus dem Dunkeln erschien Malfoys spitzes Gesicht. Er hatte seine Beine ausgestreckt und leicht übereinandergeschlagen.

Harrys Gesichtszüge wurden merklich härter. „Was ist das für ein dummes Spiel, Malfoy?", fragte er langsam und rückte seine Brille wieder gerade.

Malfoy antwortete nicht und beschränkte sich stattdessen darauf Harry hasserfüllt anzustarren.

„Was soll das hier überhaupt sein?", fragte Harry weiter und ignorierte Malfoys düsteren Blick. Er stand auf, und humpelte etwas unbeholfen zum rechten Ende des Schleiers. Er betrachtete ihn kurz schweigend, sah zu wie er durch den ständigen Luftzug sanft hin und her wog. Dann hob er seine Hand und führte einen Zeigefinger vorsichtig nahe an den hellen Stoff.

„Nimm lieber die ganze Hand, anstatt nur einen Finger.", sagte Malfoy vom Boden weg und etwas ausgesprochen schadenfrohes lag in seiner Stimme. „Warum?", fragte Harry bloß und verlangsamte seine Bewegung.

„Mhm...", machte Malfoy, „Sonst kommst du nicht durch."

Harry wandte sich kurz um, doch er sah Malfoys Gesicht nicht. Nur dessen leicht wippenden Füße. „Warum sollte ich dir glauben? Vielleicht tut es so ja nur mehr weh?"

Malfoy seufzte. „Tu was immer du willst, Potter."

Harry zögerte noch einen Moment, dann streckte er alle fünf Finger aus und griff nach vorne.

Die Wucht mit der er nach hinten geschleudert wurde, war locker mit der eines Klatschers zu vergleichen. Harrys Füße wurden vom Boden gerissen und er landete äußerst unsanft auf seinem Rücken. Wie eine Schildkröte rollte Harry leicht von einer Seite auf die andere. „Wichser.", keuchte er undeutlich.

Malfoy grinste nur. „Ach komm schon Potter, das war doch wohl offensichtlich, oder?"

Harry atmete schwer und fixierte seinen Blick auf Malfoy, der noch immer in aller Ruhe dort in seiner Ecke saß. Dann fiel Harry Blick neben Malfoy, dort lag dessen schwarze Ledertasche.

„Was willst du hiermit bezwecken?", fragte Harry etwas heiser und setzte sich erneut mühselig auf.

Einen Moment sprach keiner der beiden. Dann ließ sich Malfoy augenscheinlich fast unter Schmerzen dazu herab weiter mit Harry zu reden. „Potter...das war nicht ich, das war wahrscheinlich Dumbledore!"

Harry konnte nicht anders, als verwirrt zu lachen. „Dumbledore? Warum zum Teufel-"

Malfoy hob schnell eine Hand um Harry zum schweigen zu bringen, dann streckte er einen langen Finger aus und deutete direkt auf die Decke über den beiden. Harry runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, dann hob er seinen Kopf...und verstand.

Wie ausgerechnet, direkt in der Mitte der beiden Schleier hing ein saftig grüner, mit einer knallroten Schleife verzierter Mistelzweig. Leicht baumelte er hin und her und schien die beiden Jungen fast zu verhöhnen. „Das ist...Weihnachten ist doch schon längst vorbei...", rief Harry erschrocken.

Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Eine Woche...das hier ist wohl ein Nachzügler."

Harry sah wieder nach unten. Der Gang war wie ausgestorben, nicht das geringste Zeichen, dass hier in nächster Zeit noch jemand vorbei kommen würde. Und da fragte sich Harry, warum er eigentlich diesen Gang gewählt hatte?

„Wie lange bist du schon hier?", fragte Harry widerwillig, der Gedanke so etwas wie ein Gespräch mit Malfoy zu führen missfiel ihm sehr.

„Zwei...drei Stunden.", antwortete Malfoy ruhig.

Wieder Stille. Es gab nichts mehr zu sagen, die Fakten waren geklärt. Harry wusste warum er hier war und mit einem grauenvollen Erschaudern wurde ihm auch klar, was die einzige Möglichkeit war hier wieder raus zu kommen. Doch anstatt sich seinem unabwendbarem Schicksal zu fügen, zog Harry verbissen seinen Zauberstab hervor.

Er stand wieder auf und zielte in der Höhe seiner Brust auf den Schleier. „Potter...hast du es noch nicht begriffen?", fragte Malfoy genervt, nun machte er sich nicht einmal mehr die Mühe angeekelt oder schadenfroh zu klingen. Schließlich saßen sie in einem Boot.

„Doch, aber...", murmelte Harry so leise, dass Malfoy es wohl gar nicht gehört hatte. _Eher sterbe ich, als..._, führte er den Satz in Gedanken weiter. Rasch überlegte er welcher Spruch Sinn machte.

„Alohomora.", sprach er dann laut und deutlich. Aus seinem Zauberstab brachen schwache Funken, ansonsten geschah nichts. Malfoy lachte leise auf. „Du bist eben ein richtiger Gryffindor...vertrottelt bis zum bitteren Ende..."

Entmutigt ließ Harry seinen Zauberstab wieder sinken. Und setzte sich wieder auf den Boden. Ein paar Pergamente und seine schwarze Schreibfeder waren aus seiner Tasche gerutscht und er sah es als angenehmen – und leider auch sehr kurzweiligen- Zeitvertreib diese wieder einzuräumen.

Malfoy unterdessen starrte nur gedankenverloren in der Gegend herum. Sein Gesicht wirkte müde und erschöpft. Genauso wie Harry sich fühlte.

Vorsichtig tastete er sein Knie ab, doch es tat nicht mehr weh. Und auch sein Rücken schien sich wieder erholt zu haben. Also, drückte Harry nur noch grundlos an seinem Körper herum. Einen Moment erwog er die Möglichkeit ein Gespräch mit Malfoy anzufangen, aber worüber?

Nichts, gestand er sich Sekunden später selbst ein. Es gab nichts, worüber wir reden könnten. Außer vielleicht Beleidigungen...

Und auch Malfoy schien keine Anstalten zu machen überhaupt _anzuerkennen_, dass jemand anderes noch anwesend war. Schließlich schien ihm ein freudiger Einfall gekommen zu sein, denn Harry war sich sicher ein leise Keuchen des Triumphes gehört zu haben. Doch es stellte sich ernüchternderweise nur heraus, dass Malfoy ein Buch aus seiner Tasche hervor zog und anfing zu lesen.

Harry starrte kurz wütend den anderen Jungen an. Dann beschloss er, Smalltalk zu führen.

„Was ist das für ein Buch?", fragte er so neutral wie möglich und versuchte den Hass gänzlich aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen.

„Geht dich nichts an, Potter!", antwortete Malfoy, geradewegs als hätte er nur auf eine weitere Gelegenheit gelauert, Harry zu ärgern. Er hatte seinen Kopf leicht gesenkt und schien angestrengt in das Buch vertieft zu sein. Er blätterte eine Seite um.

„Sag schon, wie heißt es?", bohrte Harry weiter und zu seinem milden Vergnügen sah er wie Malfoy wütend den Kopf hob und ihn schwer genervt ansah.

„Halt's Maul, Potter!", fauchte er.

Harry musste unwillkürlich grinsen, mehr unbewusst rutschte er ein Stück näher. „Na komm, Malfoy. Sag! SAG!"

Malfoy schien Harrys zugegeben simplen Plan durchschaut zu haben und so beschränkte er sich darauf die Zähne zusammen zu beißen und den störenden Gryffindor einfach zu ignorieren.

„Malfoy. Malfoy. Malfoy." Harry verfiel in einen leichten Singsang. Und es wirkte.

Der Angesprochene hob wieder den Kopf. „Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten.", knurrte er.

Harry nickte zufrieden, doch das hielt nur kurze Zeit an, denn jetzt hatte er ja wieder keine Beschäftigung. „Wie lange denkst du dauert es bis jemand hier her kommt und uns befreit?"

„Keine Ahnung. Eine Stunde. Einen Tag.", antwortete Malfoy wage.

„Einen Tag?", wiederholte Harry fassungslos. „Das halten wir gar nicht aus!"

„Du vielleicht nicht, ich hingegen werde es wohl knapp schaffen.", sagte Malfoy düster und blätterte etwas grob weiter um. Der untere Seitenrand riss dabei ein Stück weit ein.

„Sollen wir um Hilfe rufen?", fragte Harry weiter, mehr aus Gewohnheit, als echtem Interesse. Er musste sich beschäftigen, auch wenn er das mit Malfoy gemeinsam tun musste.

„Das wird viel bringen!", sagte Malfoy und sah ihn spöttisch an.

„Vielleicht tut es das...wir könnten gerettet werden."

Malfoy atmete tief und rasselnd aus. „Halt den Mund. _Bitte_ Potter."

Stille. Ruhe. Schweigen. Malfoy sah selbst etwas überrascht aus. Er hatte gerade Harry Potter, um etwas gebeten...na ja zumindest hatte er „bitte" gesagt. Ein Wort, dass ansonsten nur sehr selten in seinem Wortschatz Gebrauch fand.

Harry schien ebenfalls für kurze Zeit ruhig gestellt. Sein Blick wanderte umher und blieb an dem Mistelzweig über ihnen hängen. Die Tradition besagte, dass jene, die sich unter einem Mistelzweig trafen, sich zu küssen hatten. Auf Geschlechter wurde dabei nicht Rücksicht genommen. Harry schauderte ein wenig.

„Nur...um das völlig klar zu stellen...", meldete sich auf einmal Malfoy wieder zu Wort. Er hatte bemerkt, dass Harry den Mistelzweig ansah. „Ich werde dich...nie-nie-niemals, unter gar keinen Umständen küssen. Das kommt nicht in Frage, Potter. Ich verdörre hier eher wie eine Pflaume, als das meine Lippen auch nur in die Nähe von deinen kommen. Klar?"

Harry sah weiterhin nach oben. „Glasklar, Malfoy.", antwortete er leise. Malfoy schien beinahe erleichtert, als er sich wieder seinem Buch zuwandte.

„Aber was...", unterbrach Harry keine zehn Sekunden später wieder Malfoys friedliches Lesen. „...was ist, wenn wir keine andere Wahl haben...ich meine du willst doch nicht ehrlich hier sterben, oder?" Harry rang gerade mit sich selbst, was er persönlich lieber haben würde. Verdörren oder Malfoy küssen?

Schwierige Entscheidung.

„Ich sagte doch bereits...", wiederholte Malfoy nun regelrecht ungehalten, „ich verdörre eher, als dich..."

„Denk nach, Malfoy...", unterbrach ihn Harry seelenruhig und nun sah er dem anderen direkt in die Augen. „Willst du es wirklich darauf ankommen lassen? Sieh mal, ich mache es von dir abhängig. Ich würde dich küssen, wenn es nicht anders ginge." Malfoys Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen. „Aber nicht...weil ich es wollte...", fügte Harry rasch hinzu, „sondern weil ich bloß lieber hier raus möchte, als zu verrotten...was ohne Frage passieren wird...denn wie viele Menschen, denkst du kommen in nächster Zeit noch hier vorbei?"

„Wir könnten schreien?!", schlug Malfoy vor und klappte sein Buch zu. „Von mir aus.", sagte Harry und unterdrückte mit aller Macht den Drang zu grinsen...Malfoy geriet in Panik.

„HILFE!", kreischte Malfoy keine Sekunde später lauthals los, „HÖRT MICH IRGENDWER? HALLO? HIIILLLFFFEE!"

Er legte die Hände wie einen Trichter um den Mund um den Klang zu verstärken. Seine Stimme hallte leicht nach, doch dann war es wieder still. Keiner bewegte sich, bis schließlich eine ganze Minute vergangen war.

„Hoffnungslos.", sagte Harry und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Malfoy schnitt eine unschöne Grimasse.

„Malfoy...", setzte Harry erneut an, dies mal mit fast freundschaftlicher Güte in der Stimme, „es dauert keine Sekunde und wir sind einander los...ehrlich...einmal schnell berührt und ich bin weg. Spring über deinen verdammten Schatten!"

Harry konnte nur schwer glauben, was für Worte da aus seinem Mund flossen. Doch in seinem Herzen wusste er, dass er Recht hatte. Er würde Malfoy eher küssen, als hier noch lange zu hocken und nichts zu tun. Es war schmerzlich und widerwärtig, aber Harry war bereit den Preis zu bezahlen.

„Fein.", flüsterte Malfoy.

Harry atmete irgendwie erleichtert aus. Dann rutschte er noch ein Stück näher an Malfoy heran. Der zog augenblicklich seine Füße an seine Brust und wich so weit es ging zur Wand zurück.

„Tja...Malfoy...so ist das beim Küssen...es kommt zum Körperkontakt...", stellte Harry durchaus genervt fest, als er schließlich selbst halb vom Schatten verdeckt war. Nun sah er deutlich, wie misstrauisch ihn Malfoy beäugte. Nicht ängstlich, nur absolut nicht sicher, ob Harry ihm nicht in die Zunge beißen würde.

„Bringen wir es hinter uns.", sagte Malfoy schließlich mit erstaunlich gefasster Stimme und stand auf. Harry sah ihn einen Moment überrascht an, dann stand auch er auf. Harry überragte den Slytherin bei weitem, doch nun war nicht die richtige Gelegenheit darüber in diebische Freude auszubrechen.

Malfoy räusperte sich und trat näher. Harry tat es ihm gleich. Nun trennten nur noch wenige Zentimeter ihre Gesichter, doch es reichte noch nicht ganz um den Atem des anderen auf der Haut zu spüren.

Harrys Hände ballten sich immer wieder zu Fäusten, dann ließ er sie wieder locker herunter hängen. Malfoy hingegen hatte die Hände streng hinter dem Rücken verschränkt.

„Los...worauf wartest du?", fragte Malfoy ruhig.

„Warum kommst du nicht her?", fragte Harry bissig zurück, als Malfoy jedoch keine weiteren Anstalten machte näher zu kommen, seufze Harry auf und tat den letzten Schritt. Nun musste er den Kopf nur noch sehr leicht nach vorne beugen, um Malfoy Lippen zu erreichen.

Er sah zur Decke. Dann wieder zu dem blonden Slytherin. Seine Lippen waren schürzt und sahen so noch blasser aus. „Lass die Lippen locker!", befahl Harry leise.

„Was?", fragte Malfoy.

„Locker lassen...die Lippen, sonst kann ich sie nicht richtig..." Er konnte den Satz beim besten Willen nicht zu Ende bringen. Es war eindeutig zu schräg...er würde es jetzt einfach tun, schnell hinter sich bringen und dann zu Ron und Hermione in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehren. _Oh Gott, was Ron wohl tun würde, wüsste er was ich hier gerade mache?_

Schnell verdrängte Harry diesen Gedanken und lehnte sich nach vorne. Malfoy sah ihn noch immer so skeptisch an. Er hielt in der Bewegung inne. „Was?", fragte nun er verwirrt.

„Beiß mich ja nicht!", murmelte Malfoy drohend und hob eine geballte Faust.

Harry hätte fast gelacht, doch als er Malfoy ernsten Gesichtsausdruck sah nickte er nur etwas schwach. „Und sabbere mich nicht voll!", gab Harry seine Bedenken preis und hob eine Augenbraue. Malfoy schnaubte auf. „Wenn denkst du, küsst du hier...Longbottom?"

„Na, wer weiß...", sagte Harry halb ernst.

Dann lehnte er sich mit geschlossenen Augen endgültig nach vorne, den Kopf leicht schräg damit er nicht gegen Malfoys spitze Nase stieß. Einen Augenblick später berührten seine leicht geöffneten Lippen, die trockenen von Malfoy. Er hatte wohl locker gelassen, was es Harry wesentlich einfacher machte. Etwas unbeholfen fing er an seine Lippen auf denen von Malfoy zu bewegen...

Er stupste ihn leicht an, schließlich wollte er hier nicht der einzige sein, der arbeitete und so öffnete Malfoy seinen Mund noch ein wenig weiter. Harry zögerte, ob ein Zungenkuss tatsächlich nötig war um den Zauber zu lösen...und so beschränkte er sich darauf seine Lippen ruhig zu halten und zu warten, was Malfoy bereit war für ihre Befreiung zu tun...

So geschah ein paar Sekunden lang nichts, bis Malfoy die Augen öffnete. Oder zumindest eines. Er blinzelte vorsichtig um zu sehen, was Harry tat. Der stand noch immer ziemlich verkrampft da, die Augen zusammengekniffen und wartete bis er den ersten Schritt machte...Er überlegte, ob er weiter machen sollte...oder ob es nicht schon genug war...

Dann jedoch überkam ihn ein Gedanke à la „Wenn schon, denn schon." Wenn er es denn tun musste, dann richtig. Also schloss Malfoy seine Augen wieder und fuhr mit seiner Zungespitze sehr langsam und sehr vorsichtig über Harrys Lippen.

Und ihm wurde gewährt.

**Bum!**

Ein helles Licht erleuchtete kurzzeitig den sonst so düsteren Gang. Harry und Malfoy drifteten sofort auseinander und wichen mehrer Schritte zurück. Als Harry seine Augen wieder richtig öffnete, sah er gerade noch, wie die Schleier zu beiden Seiten in sanftes Licht aufgingen. Sie waren frei!

Malfoy atmete unregelmäßig. Er packte seine Ledertasche und trat ein paar Meter aus dem zuvor abgegrenzten Bereich. Ein Blick gen Decke zeigte ihm, dass auch der Mistelzweig verschwunden war. Harry nahm ebenfalls seine Tasche und folgte Malfoy.

„Fein.", sagte Malfoy. „Man sieht sich."

Harry blinzelte öfter, als es eigentlich nötig gewesen wäre. Letzten Endes hatte also doch Draco Malfoy den ersten Schritt gemacht und den Kuss vertieft. Seine Lippen prickelten immer noch, aber das taten sie nach jedem Kuss. Als Malfoy sich bereits umwandte und weiter ging, griff sich Harry gedankenverloren auf den Mund.

„Hey, warte noch, Malfoy.", rief er noch bevor er sich selbst zurück halten konnte. Malfoy wandte sich um, Angst spiegelte sich unter anderem in seinen blassen Augen. Doch er war immerhin stehen geblieben.

Harry zögerte. „Du hast dein Buch vergessen.", sagte er dann. Malfoy zuckte merklich zurück, doch dann sah er zu Boden und nickte. „Ja...ja danke.", antwortete er, als er sich bückte und das grün gebundene, dünne Buch aufhob. Er stand jetzt wieder auf einer Höhe mit Harry.

Harry machte erste Anstalten weg zu gehen, doch seine Füße wollten nicht ganz so, wie sein Kopf wollte.

„Oh!", unterbrach mit einem Mal Malfoy die drückende Stille und sah nach oben. Harry hob seine Augenbrauen und legte seinen Kopf zurück in den Nacken. Nur noch aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er wie Malfoy seine Tasche abstellte und bedenklich näher kam. „Was ist da, Mal-"

Die Frage sollte er nie beantworten, aber...was er stattdessen dafür erhielt, war wohl wesentlich _befriedigender_.

**O**  
**The End  
O**


End file.
